


Encountering Elijah

by MYuzuki



Series: Inevitable: Screenshots [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, Inevitable, Inevitable quotepics, Inevitable screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pic made to go along with Chapter 3 of Inevitable, where Zoe meets Elijah for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encountering Elijah

**Author's Note:**

> Elijah is, of course, played by Daniel Gillies. :D


End file.
